Reality Vs Fantasy
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: Beckett had always known her fantasies about Castle would get her into trouble someday.  That day had arrived.


Reality Vs Fantasy

By

Natalie Elizabeth

"Lanie! Lanie! Lanie!"

The woman in question turned as the person who had been frantically calling her name burst into the morgue. Oh no, she had been caught red handed. Literally! She held a scalpel in one hand, blood covered the other and there was an unauthorized lab assistant standing just outside Beckett's view.

"This was not my idea," she told the clearly distressed detective. "He bribed me with tickets to a sold out show."

Beckett ran her hands through her hair.

"Lanie, I'm not here as a cop, I am here as a friend. If you're doing something illegal," she shook her head. "I can't really deal with it at the moment."

"I am glad you feel that way."

The detective ran her hands over her face in frustrated. Lanie took advantage of this distraction. She threw wide eyed glances at the person standing a few feet off to the side of Becketts left shoulder, seemingly outside of the detective's peripheral vision. Just because Beckett wasn't in the mood to deal with what she was up to now, didn't mean she would feel the same way later. With the subtlety of a bull Lanie tilted her head a few times to the right, trying to get her as yet unseen visitor to hide. It didn't work.

"Lanie are you listening to me, I said I need to talk to you. I need some advice. You're always nagging me for girl talk well here I am." Beckett splayed her arms out in front of her, accentuating her point.

Kate wanted to talk; Kate wanted to 'Girl Talk'. Lanie put the scalpel back on the table and removed her bloodied gloves.

"Ok girl, let's go get a cup of coffee." Lanie placed a hand on the detective's arm and tried to usher her out of the morgue.

"No," Kate took a step back. "I don't have time. I need to get this off my chest before I face," she waved her hand in the air, . "that!"

"Ok, what's up?"

"Josh and I broke up."

Lanie was shocked and it was clear she wasn't the only one.

"What happened?"

"It's all my fault, Lanie. I mean, I can't believe I did that! Josh was so angry, not that I blame him. How could an evening that started out so well, end so badly? We closed the case; it was frustrating but we did it. Josh and I were able to make our dinner reservations, everything was going well. After dinner we went back to my place, sat on the couch, kissing and fooling around a bit."

Lanie tried to force back a smile as she watched Sir Squirms-a-lot over Kate's shoulder. Well serves him right, he had a chance to make a run for it earlier and chose not to.

"Then my mind started to wander."

Whoops Lanie's own mind was wandering, too. If she wasn't careful she would miss out on vital information; Kate would never girl talk with her again.

"You think my wandering would kill the mood, it didn't. If anything it got hotter and heavier. Until I stopped it. My mind wasn't on Josh and it should have been. It should have just ended there but Josh was really in the mood and it had been awhile. So I focused on Josh and we took it into the bedroom. Things were-"

Beckett let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well they were average, which was pretty much normal for us. I guess that's what the problem was. I got bored and my mind turned to other things. Other hotter, desirable things. Except this time I got so caught up in the moment I didn't stop it. My orgasm came on so fast and my mind just went blank and I-."

Beckett ran her hand through her hair again. At the rate she was going she was going to be bald by nightfall!

"I can't believe it, Lanie. I can't believe I could do something so thoughtless. Josh was so angry. He stated yelling right away, making all these accusation about me and the whole situation. He then got got dressed and left. As he slammed the door he shouted we were over. Oh Lanie what if what he said was right?"

Lanie didn't understand. What had Kate done that was so terrible? Did she snort out her orgasm? Make weird animal noises? Bite him? Making farting noise from her lady parts? Because that was quite common as air was constantly being forced in and out.

"Kate I don't understand, what did you do?"

Lanie watched as her usually strong friend took a deep breath as if preparing for the worst.

"During my way better than normal climax..."

Beckett bit her lip. "I screamed out Castle's name."

Lanie's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open but she stayed silent in shock. Too bad the same couldn't be said for the unwanted visitor.

"What?"

Beckett turned as she heard the male voice behind her. The blood drained from her face as she took in the man wearing blue scrubs.

"Castle!"

The shocked detective turned back to look at her so called 'friend.'

"Lanie!"

"I tried to te..."

Not waiting to hear the ME's response, Beckett ran from the room. The two remaining residents looked in the direction in which the detective had gone before staring at each other.

"What are you waiting for?" Lanie asked Castle.

This was the perfect opportunity, no way could Kate deny what she had said.

"B-b-but," he stammered still shocked at what he had heard.

"The only buts will be me kicking yours if you don't go after her!"

Castle nodded and headed towards the door.

"Castle."

He stopped and looked at his friend who had only taken a small bribe to let him hang with her that morning. She had even let him touch stuff. When she wiggled her fingers at him he frowned before looking down at his blood smeared gloved hands. He stripped the gloves from his hands and mindlessly threw them away. The surgeon's cap on his head faced the samew fate. His hair was one of his best features and he needed to take full advantage of his best attributes. He tried to leave for a second time but Lanie held him up yet again.

"Castle, don't screw it up this time."

Castle nodded and took a few steps out of the door before stopping. 'This time'. What did Lanie mean by 'this time'? Had there been a time when he had a chance with Beckett but to quote Lanie, 'he had screwed it up?'

He didn't have time to contemplate it as the elevator doors were sliding closed. Running to them he slammed his fist against the door when it shut completely one second to early. Trying to remain calm he pressed the call button a few times quickly as if that was going to make it come back faster.

The dejected man, looked at the door that led to the stairwell but immediately dismissed the idea. He was many things. Ruggedly handsome. Incredibly intelligent. Witty and humorous. One thing he wasn't, was delusional. There was no way he could beat the elevator, even if it made a few stops along the way. By the time he got there he would be out of breath. He wouldn't even be able to string a sentence together.

No, he would wait for the elevator; it would give him time to think about what he was going to say. He couldn't act like an ass over this. Wise, smart, dumb or even Jack. He needed to have decorum; if he was going to act like an ass it had better be 'kick'.

He needed to play it cool. She was obviously very agitated by what had happened and he had to make her feel ok about it. No, he needed to make her feel awesome about it.

Beckett had a sex dream about him. Well, it wasn't exactly a sex dream as she had been awake, which was even better. Beckett had been having sex with her boyfriend but thinking about him. Was that cheating? He wasn't quite sure. He had been cheated on and didn't condone it but he couldn't help but feel like doing a little dance.

Josh may have had her body but he had her mind. a place she kept secret and yet he had penetrated that. Oh god penetrate, he couldn't be thinking of things like that right now.

He needed to be cool, calm and collected and come up with a real good lie. Should he act goofy or aloof? No. Maybe act like a friend. No that wouldn't work either. He needed to act the total opposite way to which Beckett thought he would act. He needed to act like it was no big deal. Which would be the biggest lie he has ever told, because it was a huge deal a major deal. Beckett had fantasised about them having sex together. How amazing was that. The elevator pinged and he took a step back to allow anyone to exit. He hated how people crowded around the doors trying to get in while others are trying to get out. When the doors opened Castles mouth gaped open, Beckett was still in the elevator. She was leaning against the back wall, her head thrown back and her eyes were closed.

"Are you coming or not, Castle?"

What the..

How did she even know he was there? Was he that predictable?

He quickly entered before the doors closed on him again and then pressed the button for their floor. He then stood there anxiously. Should he say something or would she? There had to be a reason she was still in the elevator right.? When she moved he practically jumped to the side as she leaned forward and slammed the emergency stop button with her hand. She then turned to face him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright Castle, lay it on me."

Lay, lay it on her. Oh god Beckett did she realise what she had said? First penetrate now lay. For once he was glad his mother had dragged him to all those acting classes. He was able to maintain a blank stare at Beckett instead of breaking out into a cocky grin.

"Come on Castle I am giving you free reign here. Gloat, laugh, tease me. I'm letting you say anything you want as long as you say it in the confines of this elevator. As once we get out I will shoot you if you even think about mentioning it in front of Ryan and Esposito."

Okay so now he didn't have to try and hold a blank stare; it was there naturally. She expected him to tease her about calling his name out. Well yeah that had entered his mind briefly but he realized how childish that would seem. Castle needed to use everything in his inventory to make this work.

"I am sorry you and Josh broke up."

Beckett lowered her arms and furrowed her brows.

"Huh"

"I am sorry you guys broke up. It's all my fault."

Becketts face scrunched up even as she tried to understand what Castle was talking about. She crossed her hands over her chest and shook her head.

"What?"

Castle sighed and made a bit of a production out of running a hand though his hair as if he was really distressed about what had happened. Thank you mother, there was a case of wine with her name on it.

"It's all my fault. You told Lanie the case was frustrating and it was but I didn't make it any easier. I kept coming up with all those crazy theories and you were getting so angry at me. I don't know how you didn't throw my coffee in my face with that last theory about the pelican. When you left the precinct you should have left all that there but obviously you didn't. I had stressed you out so much that you brought it home with you. Sex can be a great stress relief and I guess you were so glad you were getting out all that stress I had caused that you called out my name. It was a relief to be finally rid of me, ya know."

Beckett stood there flabbergasted. She had called out his name because she was stressed? That was what he took from that conversation with Lanie? She opened her mouth to comment and then closed it when nothing came to mind to say.

"I mean why else would you be thinking about me."

Beckett looked at his face to see if that cocky grin he liked to flash was on his face but it wasn't. The blank innocent look was still there. She briefly had to wonder how innocent. Beckett nodded at him.

"Right."

He wasn't going to tease her. Wasn't even going to acknowledge she had said her mind had wondered to hotter things, ie him. He was giving her an out and she was sure as hell going to take it. She leaned forward and set the elevator in motion again.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked Lanie if I could help her out today. I want to add more realism to my autopsy scenes."

Beckett nodded. She wasn't sure if she could handle working with him today after what had happened last night. When the doors opened she walked out still in a daze over what had just transpired.

"Beckett."

She turned and saw the scrub clad Castle holding the door of the elevator open with his hand so he could lean out.

"If on the 0.0000000 % chance that you were actually fantasising about me, you know you can always come to me. I am all for seeing if my theories can play out in reality."

Beckett's mouth opened in shock. That jack ass. She watched as he stepped back into the elevator and just as the door closed her threw her that cocky grin that plagued her fantasies. She let out a growl before turning and angrily stomped away.

Later that night...

Castle ran to the door of his loft to see who was knocking insistently on it. Whatever it was it must be urgent. Flinging it open, Castle stumbled back as Beckett blew in like a hurricane.

"Alright Castle, let's get this over with."

Castle was quick to close the behind her, Beckett was defiantly in a mood and he didn't want his neighbours to overhear.

"Get what over with?" he asked walking towards her.

She turned and walked away from him and further into his place.

"Kissing!"

Castle practically chocked on his own tongue.

"W-w-what" he stammered.

She turned to face him now and shrugged. "Well, you put the offer out there so I am stepping up to the challenge."

Castle shook his head. "I am sorry, I didn't follow you around that bend."

"You said you're up for testing out your theories, or mine for that matter, so here I am. You were wrong, or rather right. I was fantasizing about you, I have since I first read your novels. It's just a stupid crush people have over their favourite actor or singer. Except for most people it doesn't affect their real relationship because they know it is never going to happen. Yet you are here, in my face. I need to kiss you and get it over with so I can move on with my life. I am never going to have the kind of relationship I want to have if I don't move past this. So we have to kiss so I get it out of my system. So are you up for it?"

"For kissing you, hell yes!" The second the words left his mouth he realised how it sounded. "I mean, yeah of course ill help you out. We are friends after all."

Beckett nodded. "Thank you, I appreciate you professionalism. So how do you want to do this?"

Up against the wall. On the floor. In between the sheets of his bed. Castle shook his head. She was just offering a kiss, nothing more. The way he was going he was going to end up like a very embarrassed teenager.

"Ah well it's up to you, it's your fantasy. How does it happen in those?"

Beckett shrugged. "Well, I have lots of different fantasies."

He watched in amusement as her eye widened at her own admission.

"The couch," she said quickly before moving over to it and sitting down.

Castle approached slowly and sat down all the while trying to keep his breathing even. He was about to kiss Beckett. Kiss her. On the lips. Not on the cheek like he had done the first case they had worked on. On the lips. On her lips! On the very same lips she clenched between her teeth. On the lips he had often thought about biting down on.

He had to remain calm and in control. She wanted to do this to get him out of her system, so he had to do this right. He had to give her a kiss to over shadow every other kiss she had. He had to make her want more than just a little taste. Never had so much been riding on a simple kiss. Yet there was nothing simple about what he was about to do.

He wet his lips and shuffled a little closer. Taking a deep breath he leaned forward and moved his hand to her face. He ran his hand up her jaw and then into her hair. He used his light grip to pull her forward slightly as his lips descended on hers. His lips moved gently over hers at first but feeling hers respond under his urged him to press a little harder. Tilting his head to change the angle of the kiss he opened his mouth so he could draw her bottom lip into his mouth. He sucked on it briefly before releasing back to her. Snaking his other arm, which until then he had no idea where it had been, around her waist he pulled her closer to him. He darted his tongue into her mouth and rejoiced when her tongue played with his.

When she let out a very aroused groan Castle couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up from his throat. She was enjoying this, she was enjoying this a lot.

Castle's throat vibrating brought Beckett back to reality; she had been dancing upon big white fully clouds. He was laughing, laughing at her. laughing at the fact that she was enjoying this so much, something he probably knew she would do. The cocky jack ass, well two could play at this game. She regrettably tore her lips away from his and offered up her neck. Although he didn't seem to mind as he attacked her throat with the same vigour. She let out another groan.

"Ohhhh Josh."

He couldn't have reacted any quicker if she had thrown a bucket of icy water on him. He pulled back from her and the look in his eyes had her feeling like crap. It was meant to be a joke but she saw the obvious pain in his eyes. She shrugged and gave him a smile.

"Gotcha"

He frowned at her.

"Oh, come on Castle. You have to know by now you are the only person that can get that kind of reaction out of me."

His mouth dropped open in shock before turning into a smile. He then launched himself at her, his lips claiming hers as his fingers moved over her body, tickling her as punishment for scaring him. She laughed against his lips as she tried to move away from his nimble fingers. She then let out a squeal as his hands clamped around her waist, pulling her towards him. together the fell back on the couch her body spilled on top of his.

"Damn right I am the only person who can make you react like that."

Beckett smiled at the pride that was evident in his voice at the fact that he could pleasure her. She lightly ran her fingers over his forehead brushing back hair that fallen there. Shutting her eyes she closed the distance between their lips and took great pleasure when he groaned. Okay so now she understood why he had laughed when she had done it. It created excitement in you knowing you could do that to someone. What she was feeling was so strong and powerful and almost unbelievable. She pulled back from him with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong ?" he asked, suddenly concerned. "Isn't this as good as what you thought it would be?"

Just because he had gotten a good reaction out of her didn't mean it wasn't what she had been hoping for. When she shook her head his heart plummeted. He had brought out his whole arsenal of weapons on this. He never imagined he wouldn't be good enough for her in the bedroom department.

"It's better."

Relief washed over him before a little anger. That minx had done it to him again. He let his fingers run wild on her again causing her to throw her head back and laugh. Her laugh was incredible; a man could fall in love with her just over her laugh alone. She slapped him on the chest lightly to stop him. it was lucky she had because all her squirming over his groin was causing a reaction he wasn't sure Beckett was ready for.

"Then what's wrong."

"It's too good. What if this is my fantasy? What if this isn't real?. How will I know if this is reality or fantasy?

Castle beamed. She thought what she was feeling was too good to be true.

"Come here," he pulled her back down and covered his lip with hers again.

"Dad, I am home."

Castle froze. Crap, Alexis was home. He released Beckett and she lifted herself up from him slightly, shock on her face.

"Dad? Oh, ewww!"

Castle tilted his head back and looked at his upside down daughter as she covered her eyes and turned away slightly.

"Dad making out on the couch, really!"

He watched as she turned back to him and splayed her fingers so she could look at him through them. She then dropped her hand and jaw at the same time.

"Kate."

Beckett clambered off of him and stood .

"Ah, hi Alexis," she said, nervously trying to rearrange her clothes.

"You and Dad." Alexis then slapped her hand over her eyes and stared walking out of the room backwards. "Please continue, I'll get out of your way. You can keep carrying on down here or go to your room or whatever. Just give me a minute to get to my room and put my iPod on loud, ok?"

Castle righted himself on the couch as he watched his retreating daughter run up the stairs.

"Well that's one way to realize this is actually reality. In my fantasies your daughter would never interrupt us."

Castle suddenly got concerned when he saw Beckett walking away. He stood up and chased after her.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to continue what they had started. His daughter may have killed the mood but they needed to talk about this, at least. She turned and smiled at him before holding out her hand.

"Well, you heard your daughter, she told us to continue carrying on. She also said to go to your room."

Castle face transformed into a smile. He briefly wondered whose fantasy this was. He grabbed Beckett's hand and led her to what he hoped was heaven.

The End

AUTHORS NOTE: A VERY BIG THANK YOU TO Little Lizzie Zentara, WHO BETA'D THIS FOR ME. I NEVER REALIZED HOW MANY SILLY MISTAKES I MAKE IN MY WRITING SO THANK YOU FOR PICKING THEM ALL UP. AND I DO MEAN ALL!

HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS LITTLE ONESHOT


End file.
